runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconic Saints
The Draconic Saints is a massive organization made entirely out of good dragons. Founded by Marduk, a rare golden dragon, the Draconic Saints fight to protect the world from evil beings. Religion The Draconic Saints follow Guthix. However they do not totally agree with the god of balance's teachings; they chose Guthix as their patron deity for two reasons: # They are aware that Guthix is one of the most powerful gods # They find all the other gods distasteful Popular belief is that the Draconic Saints follow Saradomin. This couldn't be farther from the truth as the good dragons find much of Saradomin's teachings questionable. Also, the Draconic Saints can't peacefully coexist with the god of wisdom's other followers (particulary H.A.M.). Allies and Enemies Despite their secretive nature, the Draconic Saints have many allies. Allies The Asgarnian Army - One of the Draconic Saint's closest allies. This is especially true of one of the Draconic Elder's sons, Dracomut, who has befriended an important member of the Asgarninan Army: Stinkowing. The gnomes - Because of the gnome race's tendancy to be good, the Draconic Saints get along very well with them. Also, the Good Dragons love gnome cuisine. The TzHaar - The TzHaar were the very first race to befriend the Draconic Saints. No one knows why the TzHaar did this, but the friendship has only gotten greater ever since the event of the TzHaar Monster Breakout, for the Draconic Saints managed to recapture all the monsters. The TzHaar, quite willingly, share rare jewellery with the Draconic Saints. The Void Knights - Although they rarely see each other, Void Knights and Good Dragons get along quite well as they both wish to protect Gielinor from evil or outside influences. The Good Dragons have even occasionaly traveled to the Void Knight base to help them with exterminating the foul monstrosities the Void Knights have trouble with. The Dwarves - The dwarves of Keldagrim and the Draconic Saints do get along. However, they don't get along all the time, as some dwarves tend to to be evil and quite often the dwarves and Good Dragons will argue over the finding of gems and metals. Enemies Humans Against Monsters - The Draconic Saints and H.A.M. hate each other and have never gotten along. H.A.M. members hate the Good Dragons because of their stubborn belief that ALL monsters are evil. The Draconic Saints hate H.A.M. because of the many crimes they have done toward dragonkind, and also the fact that H.A.M. terrorize a few of the Good Dragons allies. The elves - The elves of Isafdar and the Draconic Saints aren't exactly enemies, but they disagree on many things and never help each other. Another reason they don't help each other is a part of the old Good Dragon legend of Tarasque; apparenty Tarasque (who was, according to the legend, the world's first good dragon) was refused shelter by the arrogant and xenophobic elves, which supposedly is one of the reasons Tarasque failed to defeat his archenemy, Malacoda. Evil dragons - As expected, evil and good dragons don't work together. In fact, the two despise one another and will attack each other on sight! The Death Tail Cult - As the Death Tail Cult are dedicated to the finding of Malacoda's reincarnation, the Draconic Saints will (like evil dragons) attack them on sight. Positions Leader *Marduk (Also the founder) The 7 elders *Elder of Relations (In charge of the diplomacy between both enemies and allies): Tialta Crimsonwing *Elder of Knowledge (In charge of the Floating Citadel library): Acerbus Mordaut *Elder of Treasure (In charge of payment to workers and the guarding of the citadel treasury): Plutox Azurescale *Elder of Conflict (In charge of the recruitment and training of soldiers and councils of war): Rufus Mordaut *Elder of Idea (In charge of the science department of the Floating Citadel): Sterrin Emeraldclaw *Elder of Protection (Leader of the Floating Citadel guard): Garson Blackbone *Elder of Law (Summed up, a judge): Barton Greenhead